Forbidden Lovers: Part 1
by Shailax
Summary: This story is about the hidden female organizationXIII members who have lovers either in or outside the organization! First up is Shailax me  And the  un lovable Sephiroth! I say lovable because I love him and IO say un for the people that don't love him!
1. Chapter 1

I could feel the water under my feet as I ran through the town. No one was here, but I know where they are. They are on the outskirts of town, welcoming the town's hero, Sephiroth. My secret lover. The forbidden love.

When you become a known hero, you can't have a secret life, which means no girlfreind. I can love and love Sephiroth, though he can't have a girlfreind, there are a lot others.

One of those same heroes is Cloud Strife, a known enemy to Sephiroth. A soldier he once claimed to (until his Close freind Tifa help knock some sense into him), Cloud became a strong warrior for a group called Avalanche, and an even more fierce warrior to fight against Sephiroth. If Cloud engaged a fight with Sephiroth, he could win, or he could lose.

Another known hero is Aeris (Aerith). Sephritoh Killed her to prevent her from stopping Meteor from destroying the Earth. Either way, Aeris would've prevailed. A secret about Aeris thay a lot of people don't know is that she had a boyfreind named Zack. I don't know a lot about him except that he was a first class soldier (the kind Cloud claimed to be) and that he was Cloud's best freind and died at Cloud's side.

That's all the heroes I know of, but I have to get back to mine. I remember when rumors about Sephiroth and me started. Both he and I knew that heroes can't have girlfreinds. No one in my town believed it because they knew that every time Sephiroth came to town, I never got near him. That's not the truth though. The truth is that I could never get near him even if I wanted to, so the rumor weren't true.

I started to pant as I got to the gate that led to the outskirts of town. Nobody was manning the gates, so I guess everybody went to see Sephritoh. I ran through the gates and it felt like I was now running on something thicker than water, like I was running on swamp water.

I could see Sephiroth in the distance, so I started running harder and faster, pushing myself to get to him for once. Sephiroth stopped at the center of the outskirts. Sephiroth drew his sword and held it over my shoulder. I risked a look down and saw that I was not running in swamp water, I was running in blood, the blood of my town. I looked around and saw that all my neighbors, freinds, and family were all scattered about, split in 2 or more. I tore my eyes from the gruesome image and focused my eyes on Sephiroth. He started to walk away and I made a big mistake of of grabbing his coat. Sephiroth took his sword and...

I jerked up in my bed. That's the same recurring dream. I don't know what it means, or maybe I do. Sephiroth did this to me. He made me a nobody. I do not remember my true name. Shailax is the name I was re-born with, or given to. I'm supposed to be something that has no heart, and yet I do. I still have human attributes which makes me an strong accessorie to Organiztion Xlll, a group of 13 extremely strong nobodies that basically want to rule the hearts of others. They also want to rule the dark side of other worlds and gain all the power that is to offer from the door to light.

I left Organization Xlll over 3 years ago. My emotions got the best of me. I couldn't stand the thought of killing innocent people, making them heartless, then using their empty shells for nobodies. Since I'm one of the only nobodies that has a heart and no heartless, I have a huge price over my head laong with my friends Berxceca, Skatxre, Myxoll, Shedax, Pytonax, Meredyx, and Dymerex. We all have forbidden lovers.

My forbidden lover is Sephiroth, even though he's the one who made me like this. I probably will always love Sephiroth no matter what, after all, I do have cool attributes myself. I have the power of fire, Lightning, and matter making. My fire turns different colors during combat. Colors like red at first, then blue, purple, and lastly, black. During a storm or not, I can make lightning strike anyone, anything, and anywhere no matter where I am. My matter making skills come in handy during a fight when I run out of weapons. I can make anything with those skills.

I layed back down in my bed. I hope I don't have that same dream again. If I keep waking up, I won't be able to meet up with Berxceca. I got to get some sleep because after I meet up with Berxceca, I have to meet up with Skatxre, then Myxoll, Pytonax, Shedax, Meredyx, and then Dymerex (the twins). Hope I have sweet dreams! -zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-


	2. Chapter 2

Nobodies: Forbidden Lovers Part 4 Myxoll

I sit back against the tree and put my head on Cloud's shoulder. He looked suprised at first then he wrapped his arms around me. Being with cloud is like being in a meadow with the person you love most. Since Cloud is my lover, I'm in bliss!

It's been a while since me and Cloud could relax like this. Ever since that Xemnas guy showed up, I'm always the one running because I can't fight. Soon it won't be like that. Soon I can fight side by side with Cloud. I can stay by his side forever, but not now. If Xemnas comes now, I won't be able to fight and I'll have to run. I don't like leaving Cloud's side, but sometimes I have no choice. Why does it have to be this way?

Cloud suddenly pulled his arm from around me and stood up. I was getting ready to stand up to, but he put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. "I'll be back. I promise."

"You always say you'll be back, but you come back a minute too late, Xemnas is here." I put my head against the tree and look up at him. "What if this time Xemnas comes and you're not back and can't save me in time? I'll be dead and it'll be on your hands."

"Molly, I'll be back." He walked off. As soon as he turned the corner, I could hear him drive off. When I coudn't hear his bike anymore, I felt cold. I wrapped my arms around myself. I have to get home, that's probably the only way I'll be safe when Cloud isn't here.

I stood up and pulled my arms inside my shirt. I'm gonna take a short cut, where there are a lot of people, that way Xemnas won't be able to attack me. I don't understand why Xemnas wants me though. I haven't done anything wrong to anyone, not a thing. Xemnas is part of an organization, the leader actually. called Oraganization Xlll.

Oraganization Xlll is a group of nobodies; the strongest of them all, that are after the hearts living humans. Cloud had told me I had one of the strongest hearts out there and that he'll never let anyone take it. He's not doing a very good job if you ask me. If Xemnas gets my heart, there's no telling what will happen to me. I could end up like that girl they found a few days ago called Shailax. She's one of the strongest nobodies, along with Berxceca, Skatxre, Dymerex, Shedax, Pytonax, and Meredyx. Then maybe I can I could fight side by side with cloud, but I don't want to die that way.

I turned the corner and saw that no one was in the streets. I dashed accross the street into the park. There were a whole lot of people here, but they seemed frozen. I walked up to one of them. This person looked like he had ice oozing from his skin. I looked around at he other people, and I could've sworn I saw one of them move. She had grey hair and was wearing a black coat like...Xemnas!

I started to back up. The girl caught sight of me and started running towards me. I turned around and started running the other way. No one is getting my heart, wether I'm dead or alive. A sudden blast of cool air past me. She must be why everyone was frozen back there. She won't freeze me. I can hear her catching up to me. If she get's too close, I could be the next popcicle for the Organization Xlll. This girl must be one of those members close to Xemnas. Maybe Shailax, Sephiroth's lover?

I turn another corner and there was Cloud and Xemnas. I stopped here because there was no where else to go. I could see Axel and Xaldin right next to Xemnas and Roxas right next to Cloud. Cloud looked over Xemnas's shoulder at me and his eyes widen. I turned around and dead behing was that girl that was in the park. The girl's eyes widen in horror. I turned around again and Xemnas was right behind me. "Shailax! One day you'll have to do this!" Xemnas had said to the girl. So she was the amazing Shailax.

"I could never ever kill an innocent person who has done nothing wrong to me or anyone. It's cruel and..." Xemnas cut Shailax off before she could find the right word to fit her description.

"Heartless? I am heartless. I chose to give my heart up to gain it's powers, but why just that one when i can gain the power of hearts in all worlds!" Xemnas boasted. He walked past me towards Shailax. Shailax took out a sword that was really long, but Xemnas was longer. Shailax charged Xemnas but he easily deflected her first attack. Shailax kicked Xemnas and he flew back a little bit. She charged him again and landed a solid hit with the hilt of her sword, then she kicked him again. I turned around and saw that Cloud was fighting Axel and Roxas was fighting Xaldin. I was stuck in the middle of it all, not able to do anything like always. Being someone who can't fight sucks big time. Everyone is always protecting me. I don't want to put anybody at risk anymore. I felt a blast of cool air past me. I turned around in time to see Xemnas right behind me, but I wasn't fast enough to stop him from plunging his sword through my chest.

I fell back into Cloud's arms. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was sad even though he looked mad, and I knew he wasn't mad at me. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Shailax, Axel, and Roxas escape through a black hole. Xemnas saw them and followed. Cloud contiued to hold me agaisnt his chest. "Don't cry Cloud. I'm sure I'll come back. When I do, I will come to you. Just give me..."

I never told Cloud the rest of that scentence. I wanted to tell him 'Just give me a while and I'll be in your arms'. I havent seen Cloud since then. I've been told many times that Cloud has moved on, but I highly doubt he'll like someone who loves Sephiroth. He's not with Shailax and I know it.

The Organization won't let me see Cloud. It's forbidden for any of the Organization members to have lovers, but I know I am different from them all. I can love Cloud endlessly. Organiztion Xlll is a group of empty shells, except me and Shailax. Everytime I look into Shailax'x eyes, I don't see a vast dark hole, I see something warm. I know Shailax and I are going to get along just fine. Shailax loves someone, but it is forbidden to see him. Same with Axel and Roxas. They all have forbidden lovers, and in order to protect them, they must not see them or mention their name. Im sure we won't have to do that for long.

Me and Shailax left the Organization. Shailax couldn't stand the though of taking innocent peopls hearts any longer. We decided that we should find our lovers. We found hers and hers was Sephiroth. When she found him, all he did was ignore her. "He would've remember me if I remembered my real name." She told me. She stong willed, she won't give up that easily.

I've been looking forward to seeing Cloud ever since i made him that short promise. I want to see that spiky, yellow, blonde head on the horizon, waiting to see the new me. I want to be in his arms again, I won't give up hope. If he is with someone, then I'll respect that, but for now, I'll just keep looking for him!


End file.
